


Шутки

by Ver1o1nika (Verlisa)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver1o1nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>id по разным фандомам - не все, самые интересные в плане фотошопа =)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. id

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> id по разным фандомам - не все, самые интересные в плане фотошопа =)

  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   



	2. skypology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скайпологи - это как диалоги, только бредовые разговорчики в скайпочате команды Шерлока Холмса на ФБ-2012 =)

  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   



End file.
